prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Madoka Aguri
(or Natalie Miller in the English Dub'' Glitter Force Doki Doki'') is one of the Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is a mysterious character who appears at the end of episode 22 while saving the Cures' life. She finally reveals herself as Aguri in episode 23. She is very wise for her age and has a major sweet tooth. Aguri's alter ego is (or Glitter Ace 'in the English Dub). She uses Ai's power to transform. It was revealed in episode 45 that she is the light of Princess Marie Ange and Regina is her darkness, revealing she is the Princess of Trump Kingdom. Appearance Within her group Aguri is the shortest member. She has downward slanted maroon eyes and long brown hair worn loose with her bangs pulled back and her short forelocks framing her face. She normally wears a sleeveless red dress with a white collar accent by a single line of red and a thin ribbon. Two rings of white circle the bottom of her dress. She pairs this with a pair of magenta and white flats and a pair of socks. During winter, she switches this for a red jacket with ruffled collar and a loose black ribbon to match her layered pleat skirt. These are paired with burgundy boots and slightly longer socks. As Cure Ace, Aguri grows to surpass the other members in height and frame build. Her eyes turn magenta and she gains pink lipstick and eye makeup. Her hair turns vibrant red and grows in length worn in three large curled segments. Her bangs are worn loose and brushed to the side, while her forelocks grow chest length with a curl on end. She wears a gold necklace, dangle earrings, and a gold crown-like hair piece with a winged heart amulet attached to white tulle. Her outfit differs from the other members, composed of a red short dress with scalloped skirt trim with feathery petticoat and black black line detail. A white jacket-like piece is worn over this with red detailing, shaped with three long, loose flaps that have soft pink coloring inside to match the ribbon sewn to the back of the waist. Her puffed sleeves have a soft pink split cuff sewn to a red strap. The lapel of her top is heart-like shaped with red lining and a gold heart sewn to the middle that has a soft pink heart-shaped ribbon tails hanging from it. She also gains a white feathery cuffs with a red strap and a pair of matching colored boots. Personality Aguri is calm and wise beyond her young years. She tends to tell rules to people, and is also strict, reaching the point where her comments can be hurtful. She has an appreciation for good food, as seen with the flavor of a peach roll, which she described in great detail, and how she was a regular of a restaurant even since being "drawn" by their anmitsu. She sometimes says "''Bravo," mostly when she eats something she thinks tastes good, and when departing often says "Adieu". History Early Life Aguri used to be Cure Ace and lived together with Ai in Trump Kingdom. She decided to fight the Selfish King after finding out that he was going to go to Earth too. However, as she fought, she failed, causing her and Ai to separate. After this, Cure Ace went to Earth as a baby. Mari finds her, reverted to the young age of ten. Meanwhile, Ai was imprisoned in an egg. Saving the Cures After Regina was brainwashed, she started attacking the Cures. The Cures got easily defeated and de-transformed. Then Regina was about to fire her final attack, but Cure Ace's attack stopped it. After this happened, Cure Ace introduced herself much to everyone's shock. Regina and Cure Ace started fighting. After she noticed that Cure Ace had amazing power, Mana started to cry about Regina, who was getting hurt, even though she was evil. Cure Ace then almost purified Regina, with Ace Shot. Regina had exhausted all her power, and could not get up. Bel took her as Mana came to her, Regina blamed Mana for what had happened, which left her upset. When Cure Ace saw Mana crying, she took her Lovead, and told her that she would give it back once Mana learned how to not cry even for a situation like this. Mana became very disappointed as Cure Ace then suddenly left. Revealing Herself During the festival, Mana, who was taking care of Ai, thought she saw Regina. Mana then started following Regina. Running into an alley Mana then saw that it was just a mirage but behind her, Aguri appeared but did not tell Mana her name. Ai came up to her, and Mana saw how Ai was with her. Aguri then told Mana to watch out because bad things were going to happen to her friends, Mana got surprised. Meanwhile, Leva and Gula had summoned Jikochuus, which were destroying the festival. Makoto, transformed along with Rikka, and Alice, and were fighting, however, they were easily defeated as they were not the same without Mana. Mana heard it and went there with Aguri. Mana, then saw that her friends were badly hurt, and with full courage, Mana started to be brave. Seeing this, Aguri then gave Mana her Lovead back. Then, Mana transformed into Cure Heart. Suddenly, Aguri with the help of Ai, transformed into Cure Ace. She then paired up with Cure Heart. They started fighting and they easily defeated the Jikochuus. Then Cure Heart purified one of them with, Heart Shoot, while Cure Ace used Ace Shot. Suddenly the two Jikochuus got purified. Leva and Gula left and then Cure Ace told the Cures that they had to be prepared for more of this and quickly left. The Cures got surprised by it. The History of Aguri and Regina Revealed One year ago, Princess Marie Ange fell ill to a terminal disease. Only the Eternal Golden Crown, one of the Three Sacred Treasures, had the knowledge to save her. However, the crown is being used to imprison the evil sealed away by the legendary Pretty Cure. Desperate to save his daughter, the king of the Trump Kingdom stole the crown but was consumed by the evil and transformed into the Selfish King. Unable to fight her father, Princess Marie Ange broke her heart into two parts. The part that loves her father, her bad side, and the part that wants to protect her people, her good side. Ange's body was then transformed into an egg which will later be born as Ai. The good side of Ange's heart was reborn as Aguri and was sent to earth while the bad side went back to the Selfish King and was reborn as Regina. Cure Ace '''"The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!" 愛の切り札！キュアエース！ Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu! is Aguri's alter ego. Cure Ace represents love. As Cure Ace, Aguri has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. Later, by gaining the knowledge of her history from the Eternal Golden Crown, there's no limit for her to stay in this form. In Glitter Force Doki Doki, her introduction is "'A' for absolutely fabulous! I'm Glitter Ace!" Transformation To transform to Cure Ace, Aguri uses the Love Eyes Palette, and the power of Ai, who produces a Lovead to transform. Aguri places her Cure Lovead on it, grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. She creates her eye shadow and the heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Madoka appears in a flash spinning around and growing up a bit, then creating flames that ignite her. Her costume appears from the flames and she introduces herself. She seems to be the only Cure that ages during transformation. Attacks Ace Shot - Her main attack. She needs the Love Kiss Rouge to perform this attack. Depending on the color of lipstick she puts on, the effects of the attack are different. *'Red' - used to purify Jikochuus *'Purple' - used to freeze enemies in place *'Yellow' - used to trap enemies with vines *'Blue' - used to encase enemies in a bubble Ace Mirror Flash - is Cure Ace secondary individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad. It has appeared in episode 32. Power-Ups Like her Cure partners she can Power Up by herself when she takes the battle seriously, this happens when a red light appears around her body. Relationships Mana, Rikka, Alice, and Makoto: Aguri has respect for them all, as they have respect for her. Aguri also teaches them, the "Five Vows" which a Cure should have. Ai: Ai a fairy-like baby who summons Aguri’s Cure Loveads to help her transform. Ai is also later revealed to be a part of Princess Marie Ange. Madoka Mari: Aguri's grandmother. Aguri would do anything to protect her. Morimoto Eru: Aguri's schoolmate, who she always protects against the bullies that make fun of her for her frizzy hair. Regina: She is Aguri's rival and technically her sister. The two were destined to fight each other until they decide to team up in order to save their father. Selfish King: Aguri's biological father who was consumed by the evil selfishness and become the Selfish King. Songs Aguri's voice actress, Kugimiya Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nabatame Hitomi, who voices Aida Mana, Kotobuki Minako who voices Hishikawa Rikka, Fuchigami Mai, who voices Yotsuba Alice, and Miyamoto Kanako, who voices Kenzaki Makoto. *'5minutes' *'Power of Love' Duets *'Where The Future Lies' (Along with Miyamoto Kanako) *'Beyond The Sky' (Along with Nabatame Hitomi, Kotobuki Minako, Fuchigami Mai, Miyamoto Kanako, Yoshida Hitomi and Kurosawa Tomoyo) Etymology : 円 can mean circle or yen, the latter being the Japanese currency. : Aguri is a name from the ancient times of Japan when male children were considered more important than female. It was normally used by parents who had many daughters but no sons, therefore was an incantation towards gods or Buddha, with the intent of having the named daughter be the last female child in the family.http://precure.livejournal.com/2481637.html Her dub name Natalie comes from a Late Latin word that means "Christmas day".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalie_(given_name) Her dub surname, Miller, means somebody who owns or works at a grain mill.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/miller Trivia *Cure Ace is the only Doki Doki! Cure to be represented not by a card suit, but by a card itself, the "Ace". **This might be a reference to card games like poker, where the ace is a wild card that can completely change the course of a game. *She does not know her birthday and star sign, as shown in episode 42. They eventually decide on her birthday to be celebrated on December 1, making her zodiac sign a Sagittarius. *Aguri shares her English dub name with Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure. *Aguri shares her voice actress (Kugimiya Rie) with Dark Lemonade of Dark Pretty Cure 5. *Aguri appeared as Cure Ace to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 19 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *With her bangs loose, she resembles Regina. *Aguri is the first Cure who becomes older when she transforms. Gallery :Main page: Madoka Aguri/Image Gallery References Category:Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Main characters